New Orleans: The Girl Who is Strong
by HappyGoLuckyAlexis
Summary: Alexis, representing New Orleans, is a girl who dreams big things, but the way her city is now...she will have to rebuild it from the ground up. Can she accomplish something hard by herself or will her plan fail? Rated T for swearing and everything else.
1. Prologue

_**New Orleans: The Girl Who is Strong: Prologue**_

_**A/N- Hi guys, Alexis here! So, my OC, New Orleans is making a comeback in this story and she is going to be in my other coming soon Hetalia story, From the Struggle to Love. This story, however, will be talking about her and her story from the ground up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my OC (New Orleans).**_

_**Hope you enjoy! -Alexis**_

* * *

_I was always the girl who was quiet at all times. I was the one who was the shy one, but…. I wasn't like that around people. I have my feelings in a jar inside of my heart, but I didn't wanna show my feelings… not just yet. Having me is all I need... with a side of happiness.  
_

* * *

My name is Alexis Marie Davis, or known as the personification of New Orleans, Louisiana. Coming from the South as the Super Bowl city, I didn't know what challenges would I face growing up but…I decided to take that risk.

Myself as a teenager in the real world can be tough, but the way I thought my city would be…it turns out, I was the only one to change the way it is. But, I will tell you my story from the beginning.

* * *

I was born without no parents at all, which was hard on me. Months later, some lady found me in a dumpster, covered in dirt and muck all over my brown skin. I couldn't understand a word she was saying because I'm a newborn. I cried constantly until the young lady picked me up in her arms and take me home. The young lady was blond, pale skin, and looked like she was 20 with a slim body.

The lady washed me off and placed me on her bed and I instantly fell asleep. This lady took care of me until until the age of 4.

It was a very cold December night, and it was nearing Christmas. I was a toddler, and I couldn't believe it..._**she**_ died...of a heart attack in front of me...

I cried and cried from my hazel brown eyes, falling to the floor on my knees. I screamed to the top of my lungs. Nobody heard my cries or pleading. I really felt all alone in this cold world. My city...is falling apart between the seams.

* * *

It's been three tragic and sorrow years since the young lady who found me died of a heart attack. Over the course of those three years, I can't get her to fade from my mind for some reason. Three years...it hit me in the chest so hard, I feel so alone in this world. Those three years...changed the way I live my life.

I just turned 7 years old and was walking around the streets of my city, and then it hit me... _This is the struggle and it's real._

"The Struggle" is, from my perspective, was my city being violence and gun related, less education wise, children being poor, and...people living on the streets. I was walking around, convincing people to stop this BS right now...but they didn't listen to what my young self had to say. It was over, and the people of New Orleans came together as a community and starts rebuilding it...something didn't work out.

My city was... The City That Care Forgot. My whole city was careless about the way they saw me as a kid. They didn't care about me. At. All.

* * *

Seven years later, I turned 14 years old, becoming a teenager. I was completely surprised I became the youngest person to graduate high school ever. My city was still a hell of a mess.

I felt happy for myself, but what my city thinks of me is a helpless, stupid, ridiculous, and dumb teenager...I was about to prove them wrong for good. Those past 10 years has affected me so, but...whatever kills me makes me stronger.

I felt like I accomplished something in life, but my journey isn't over yet.

* * *

I attended New Orleans Loyola University as 14 years old, the youngest to attend college. I went there for my bachelor's in Accounting and History. You must be thinking, "Why pick History?"

Well, I have a whole lot of History behind my name and where it all started.

After those four years, my city changed their hearts and was happy to see me graduate college. That's when my city changed the way they was. I was proud...but my journey is far from over... I know my city was changed...but I didn't. After what they did, I will **_never_** forgive them...

After all, why not hear my school experiences from elementary up to college years? Well, I am now...happy.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N 2- Hey guys! Well, the story rolls on with New Orleans experiencing school from her POV. If you haven't see the New Orleans trilogy on my bio, check it out now and see what is there to come in the future. See y'all later! -Alexis_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl Who is Quiet

_**A/N- Hi guys! Well, if you did feel emotional about the prologue, I was about to cry when I first typed it. The feelz! But anywho, this chapter and depending on how many chapters will be talking about how New Orleans survived her 14 school years.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my OC (New Orleans).**_

_**Hope you enjoy! -Alexis**_

* * *

I was enrolled to World Academy C when I was 4 years old. Now, people kept thinking that sending a girl my age who was traumatized by the young lady who took good care of me died. That wasn't the real reason I went to school.

The main reason I went to school….is to get my education. That's my main goal in life. People thought I was crazy. I wasn't.

* * *

I wore some jeans, sneakers, glasses, and a plaid shirt on my first day at World Academy C. I felt nervous when I entered. I saw other cities looking at my young self, and I paused. I then looked around and everybody laughed because they called me names and bullied me. I cried, running to the bathroom, and hid under the sink. I felt embarrassed on my first day.

Then a girl who has brown skin, icy blue eyes, same height as me, and wearing a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sandals saw my crying self under the sink.

_"Oh no...that girl may pick on me because I was crying..." _I think while looking up at her. My red, hazel eyes looked at the girl.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" She kneels at me, grabbing out a handkerchief and hands it to me. I take the handkerchief and wipe my tears away.

"Yes, I am…" I looked at her and sniffles. "Those people out there was laughing at me….."

The girl replied. "Aww, you poor thing. They always do that to the newcomers."

"T-they do?" I replied in a small voice.

"Yeah, but ignore them. Oh, I'm Sarah Jackson, or as the personification of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Nice to meet you…."

"Alexis Marie Davis, or as the personification of New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Nice to meet you, Alexis." Sarah smiled. "So, New Orleans, huh?"

"You too, Sarah. And to answer your question, yes." I replied with a smile.

"Wow...come on out and stick by my side." Sarah replied.

"Sure thing." I came out from my hiding place and took Sarah's hand.

Sarah led me out of the bathroom and took me to her class. "This is my class." She speaks while I follow behind her.

The class calms down and the teacher asked me to come up and introduce myself to the _**whole**_ class.

_"Would this class like me or they would hate me?" _I kept thinking as I walk up to the front of the class and face the class. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis Marie Davis, or the personification of New Orleans, Louisiana." I said, trying to be calm and not so nervous.

The class including Sarah smiled at me. I was so surprised, words can't the express the way I feel now.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at lunch...**_

"Alexis, wait!" Sarah ran over to me.

"Yeah?" I sit down at a table.

"Are you going to get lunch?" She replied.

"Not really, you?

"Yes. I would love to share with you."

"Okay, go ahead!"

"Alright!" Sarah went into the line to grab lunch.

As I waited on Sarah, I spotted a group of bullies that was looking at me. They had this mischievous grin on their faces, then walked over and surrounded me.

"Well, if it isn't the newcomer." One person said.

"She cried earlier this morning!" Another person and their partner laughed.

"She will be again...after we beat her up!" The whole gang laughed evilly.

"Stop it right now!" A voice yelled behind the gang. It was Sarah.

"Sarah..." I run and hug her. "Those guys was about to beat me up..." I was scared, so I hid behind her.

"I got 'em." Sarah rolled up her sleeves and started to beat the gang members by herself.

_"I didn't know Sarah could fight...but I should stay quiet." _I thinked, staying quiet.

Sarah finished the bullies with a huge warning, saying that they can't come near me ever again for the school year.

"Alexis..." Sarah hugged me tightly. "...they won't come anywhere near you for the school year.

"Alright." I hugged Sarah back, realizing she was my only best friend who I had ever in my life.

* * *

As the school year was closing down, everything was normal. Classes were fine, the bullies were long gone, and I was surprised to survive my first year at World Academy C.

_"I wonder what next year will bring for me..." _I said in thought.

* * *

_**A/N 2- Hey guys, Sarah Jackson (Baton Rouge, Louisiana) is a person who I'm making up for as New Orleans's friend until a certain chapter and is not my OC. Hope you guys like this chapter! -Alexis**_


End file.
